


Nightstand Should Be Clear At All Times

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Silly, The Master of Paperclips, don't hurt your studmouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: See the title. If it isn't, woohoo might be cut short by a loss of control. Poor Charles.





	

'Hmmmm, that's nice,' Charles thought, as he continued nibbling at Erik's neck, his hand brushing over Erik's chest down to his hips. 'You should do that more often, I like that.'

"Talking too much again," Erik panted, moving his head a little to give Charles better access to a particularly sensitive spot. He continued doing to Charles what he should do more often and turned slightly in their embrace to pin Charles even more into the matress. 

'You love it when I talk during sex,' Charles told him cheekily.

Erik bent his head, claiming Charles' mouth with his. 'Only cause I like the way you start getting less and less eloquent after a while.' He deepened the kiss and grabbed Charles' waist, rolling him over on top of him, where he pressed against him.

Charles moaned into the kiss. 'Habada habada habada,' he thought.

Erik broke the kiss, laughing. He playfully shoved at Charles, then nipped at his lower lip. "Idiot," he said fondly.

Charles leaned forward sharply, pressing against Erik just right, then sat up to straddle his hips. He ran his hands over Erik's chest, looking down at him with his hair hanging in his eyes, lips parted in a breathless little smile.

"You're gorgeous," Erik said. He cupped Charles' face, stroking his thumb over his face.

"Way to spoil the mood," Charles said. "I was going to ravish you for calling me an idiot, now you go and make my heart all a-flutter."

Erik V'd his brow in as much of a kicked puppy look as he could muster. "That doesn't make you want to ravish me?"

"Yes, but lovingly so," Charles said, rocking slightly against him. "It's slower, you see, and not as much fun, but way more profound and deep." He nodded, looking all serious and rocked a little again.

Erik swallowed a gasp. "Profound and deep fucking is the worst. No fun at all."

Charles nodded solemnly and kept rocking gently against Erik, watching his face.

Soon, they were both panting slightly, an occasional moan slipping out. 

"I see what you mean about it being very slow," Erik said, one hand gripping Charles' thigh while he reached down between their legs with the other.

"Well, it's so all the profoundness gets flow-" Charles started to explain but was cut off by a loud squeak that escaped him at Erik's movement. 

Erik smiled smugly. Making Charles squeak even in his mind was the top goal. They weren't there, yet, though. "I think I can feel it flowing, studmouse."

"Don't call... oh God, don't stop."

Erik didn't.. He kept watching Charles' face, the way he closed his eyes and let his body fall forward a little, both hands on either side of Erik's head. Erik lifted his upper body a little to steal a kiss, feeling his own arousal grow at Charles' moans. 

He was vaguely aware of some of the items on the nightstand starting to float a little, Charles' watch, a small metallic statue of a moomin Charles owned for reasons Erik didn't care about at the moment and a few paperclips he had found in his jeans pockets earlier. Paperclips seemed to be in all of Erik's pockets whenever he reached inside. He sometimes wondered if his second mutant power was creating paperclips out of loose threads on the insides of trouser pockets.

Charles was leaning back again, having picked up speed. He was moaning loudly by now, his thoughts reduced to an ongoing litany of 'don't stop, right there, don't stop' and Erik lifted his legs, his knees rocking into Charles' back a little. 

Charles gasped and threw his head back with another rather squeaky groan. He was utterly gorgeous that way, a little frown of concentration on his flushed face. 

The metallic moomin was floating around them by now and Erik could tell the paperclips were also. He hoped he wouldn't put another crack in Charles' watch, but just briefly, then he was back to moving in just the right way, stroking in just the right way and watching Charles bite his lower lip. 

Erik could feel Charles and himself getting closer to release, his grip on Charles' thigh tightening further. Charles opened his eyes with a deep breath, looked down at Erik – and yelped.

At the same time a sharp pain spiked through Erik's left eye and he cried out too, instinctively reaching up to cover his eyes.

"Ow! Fuck, fuck, fuck, ow!" Charles swore. "Fuck!"

When the pain vanished almost instantly, Erik blinked his eyes open, found he could see and looked at Charles just in time to see the moomin fall on his head.

"Ow!!"

"Shit, sorry." Erik grimaced. "What happened? Did I hurt you?" Concerned and a little scared, he lifted his head to see into Charles' face, gently easing him off of him and onto the matress. "Are you all right?"

Charles was still covering his eyes with one hand, rubbing the spot where the moomin had bounced off of him with the other. "Something hit me in the eye. Fuck." He carefully removed the hand, blinking at it, then reached for his left eye again.

Erik stopped his hand. "Don't touch it, let's see." 

The eye was a little red, but it didn't look too bad. 

"Sorry I projected," Charles said ruefully. "It just startled me. Hit me out of nowhere." Free to rub his eye now, he did so.

"Don't rub it. Can you see okay?"

"Yeah, just a little blurry. What was that?" The moment he asked, Charles looked up surprised and caught Erik's guilty expression. "Really? You hit me in the eye with a paperclip just seconds before the big moment? I know we joked about trying bdsm, love, but I'm sure this is just abuse." He wrapped his arms around Erik, leaning in close so their noses touched. "Just kidding." He pecked his lips. "Don't think that, I know you didn't mean it, silly." He ruffled Erik's hair and leaned in for a real kiss. 

"I'm so sorry," Erik said when he could. 

"Don't be. The moomin, yes, you can be sorry for that." Charles stuck out his tongue at him and smiled when Erik chuckled a little.

"I'm glad I still manage to strip you of all control after what, a million times? We must've fucked a million times by now, don't you think?"

"A million and a half," Erik said, leaning back against the wall and dragging Charles next to him so he could hug him. He leaned his forehead against Charles', running a fingertip over his collar bone.

Charles shivered. "Not the first half we had. So... 999 998 and a half times and I still make you go wild. Not bad."

Erik kissed his jaw, then leaned his head back against his. They sat schnuggled up for a moment, stroking slightly, pressing tiny kisses to each other's face sometimes.

"I'm still horny," Charles said eventually. 

Erik looked up to see him pout. 

Charles shrugged. "What? I didn't finish. You didn't. What are we cuddling for?"

"You mean that?" Erik asked, smiling.

"Course. I'll just keep my eyes closed. And maybe you should be on top," Charles added after a moment's thought and nodded gravely.

Erik sighed dramatically and dragged Charles down onto the matress so he could pin him there. "Demands, demands," he said, covering Charles' body with his. "Spoiled brat."

'I paid for the bed, I get to decide who's on top,' Charles thought and kissed Erik fiercely. 

'Spoiled, bossy,' Erik thought, '...ticklish...'

'Don't you dare!' Charles thought frantically then resigned to squeaking. 

THE END


End file.
